


i'll always be right here

by Jenfly



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Romance, mention of counselor visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Some promises are made to be broken, but this one was not one of them. This one would last until the end. His heart had already made it clear a long time ago that there would never be anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and decided to publish this also here (you may have seen this on tumblr).
> 
> This little piece takes place some time around 2017, and boys are happily married and living in the Mill. I wanted to write something not-so-happy and this piece was born. Hope you like this. :)
> 
> * The quote is taken from [here.](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/5402-so-it-s-not-gonna-be-easy-it-s-going-to-be)

Robert opened the door and stepped into the house, holding a laptop safely against his side, and sighed, glad that the long work day was finally over. He kicked off his shoes, then headed straight to the living room. He saw Aaron sitting on the couch, biting his nails and staring into the distance. He could feel the heavy atmosphere weighing on him as he slowly walked closer to his husband. Something was clearly not right when Aaron did not even look at him, and concern flooded through him.

”Aaron,” Robert whispered, abandoning his laptop on the table. Aaron did not say anything, just lowered his gaze to his lap as Robert sat next to him. Carefully, he reached out to touch his husband's shoulder, and a tiny wave of relief washed over him when Aaron did not flinch away. 

”Is it Liv? Has something happened to her?” he asked softly, fearing that Liv might have gotten herself in trouble.  
”No, she's fine and at Gabby's,” Aaron finally spoke, voice wavering slightly. Robert sighed, relieved to know that this had nothing to do with Liv, but the concern was still there.

”I went to see the counselor today.”

He had not expected to hear that. Aaron had mentioned – more like promised – to start seeing the counselor again months ago, and had already done so several times, but he had not mentioned today's meeting. However, Robert knew that Aaron probably had his reasons for not telling him about it, and he certainly was not going to push his husband to tell everything right away.

”We talked about Jackson.”

Robert squeezed Aaron's shoulder, offering his support, using the small gesture to tell that he was there to listen.

”Then after the meeting, I went to his grave and... talked. About us. You, me and Liv. About our life and how happy we are – how happy I am.”

Something warm stirred inside Robert's chest as he heard the words. Every time he heard Aaron say he was happy, it reminded him of how things had gotten better, how they kept getting better day by day. And it always warmed Robert's heart when Aaron wanted to share a piece of their life with Jackson every now and then. He knew how important Jackson had been – and still was – to Aaron, and how much it meant to him to be able to share things with him.

”Do you think he would be proud of me?”

Aaron finally turned his gaze towards him, and Robert could see that he was trying to hold back his tears. He did not know why his husband was asking that of him, but it was clear that he desperately needed to know the answer. 

”Yes, he would be so proud of you. Just as I am,” he whispered, meaning every single word, and pulled Aaron in a hug. Aaron grabbed a hold of Robert's shirt, squeezing it in his fists, and buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing slowly in and out, the soft exhale dancing across Robert's skin. 

They stayed that way for a while, in complete silence, breathing in each other. Robert closed his eyes, going back in time, and reliving a part of the moment when he swore his wedding vows.

_”It's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day.” *_

Then he let his mind wander further back in time, right until the moment in the hospital after the crash.

_”I don't want easy. I want messed up. With you. Forever.”_

Some promises are made to be broken, but this one was not one of them. This one would last until the end. His heart had already made it clear a long time ago that there would never be anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, as always. :)


End file.
